


Suficiente Chocolate

by MoonySmith



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 08:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17701118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonySmith/pseuds/MoonySmith
Summary: Remus y Sirius se escabullen debajo de la capa de su amigo fuera del castillo durante la noche para un descanso.





	Suficiente Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Decidí tomar los primeros fanfics que escribí (cuando aún era una adolescente xD) y editarlos para volver a subirlos.  
> Este originalmente fue publicado en 2011 en fanfiction . net.

Caminaban debajo de la capa de invisibilidad de su amigo, intentando con todas sus fuerzas de ser lo suficientemente silenciosos y revisando cada cierta cantidad de pasos el mapa, asegurándose de que no se encontrarían con ninguna sorpresa en su camino. Aumentaron la velocidad cuando finalmente se acercaban a la salida. Los chicos se despojaron de la capa y suspiraron al mismo tiempo en cuanto estuvieron afuera. La noche estaba muy oscura de no ser por la tenue luz de la luna que los acompañaba.

Sirius y Remus dejaron caer sus cuerpos sobre el húmedo césped luego de caminar un poco más para alejarse del castillo.

—¡Asombroso, por fin libres! —dijo Sirius alegremente.

Pero Remus miró la luna detenidamente por un momento, frunciendo el ceño inconscientemente antes de acomodarse mejor en el césped para luego sacar la varita y un libro de los bolsillos de su túnica. Conjuró el hechizo y comenzó a leer en completo silencio.

—¡Lunático! —exclamó Sirius no mucho después de eso—. Para alguien como tú, estar debajo de la luz de la luna debería ser un privilegio y tú estás aquí, malgastando tu tiempo estudiando.

Remus volvió a fruncir el ceño, intentando ignorar que Sirius se refiriera a él con “alguien como tú”… por lo que intentó continuar en su lectura, hasta que sintió un golpe en su brazo.

Giró la cabeza hacia su acompañante y rodó los ojos.

—Lo sé, pero… —se interrumpió y volvió a leer el libro para terminar su párrafo—. No estoy del todo seguro de cómo se prepara cierta poción —dijo con timidez.

—Vamos, Lunático. Mañana tenemos una hora libre, puedes continuar entonces.

Remus negó con la cabeza.

—Bien sabes que mi especialidad no son específicamente las pociones y de verdad necesito adelantar esta.

El chico volvió a su libro y Sirius pareció entenderlo al menos por unos minutos, hasta que repentinamente había logrado saltar sobre él y lanzando el libro hacia un lado, se las arregló para sostener las muñecas del hombre lobo al nivel de su cabeza, haciendo que el pobre botara su varita aún encendida en el camino. Sirius acercó su rostro a él. Remus podía sentir su respiración, la calidez de su aliento e incluso los latidos de su corazón.

—Sé de algo en lo que de verdad eres bueno, tal vez podrías adelantarte en eso también. —Ahora Sirius estaba tan cerca de él, que podía ver este distinto brillo en sus ojos gracias a la luz que continuaba saliendo de la punta de su varita. Remus tragó saliva, esperando a que el otro chico se inclinara un poco más sobre él y juntara sus labios.

Pero el momento jamás llegó porque cuando pensó que finalmente pasaría, Sirius soltó su agarre y se levantó para volver a su sitio.

Remus dudó por un momento, pero al cabo de unos segundos era él el que se había abalanzado sobre Sirius, imitando todos sus movimientos anteriores, lo tenía atrapado contra el suelo. Volvía a fijarse en esos ojos grises, observando la expresión en el rostro del otro estudiante, tan cálida y tranquila como pocas veces podía estar.

—¿Qué estás esperando? —preguntó Sirius con impaciencia—. No es el primero.

Veía a su amigo tan agitado y ansioso que se sentía mal de hacerlo esperar un segundo más, por lo que inclinándose con suavidad sobre el rostro de Sirius, juntó finalmente sus labios. Soltó sus muñecas para llevar una mano a través del largo y oscuro cabello de Sirius, acariciando con ternura.

Habían pasado unos cuantos minutos y los chicos continuaban en la misma posición hasta que el brazo con el cual Remus se sostenía contra el suelo se había cansado, aunque de verdad no quería detenerse, sabiendo que en tan solo un momento más deberían volver a su habitación y continuar con sus vidas y sus días siendo nada más que amigos frente a los demás.

Remus abrió sus ojos con lentitud, y una ola de ternura lo bañó cuando vio a Sirius con sus ojos cerrados. Era una cosas extraña, besar a alguien con los ojos abiertos, pero Remus estaba maravillado con la escena frente a él. Sabía que los profesores se sorprenderían al ver al chico tan tranquilo y sereno por una vez en su vida.

Entonces notó algo por el rabillo de sus ojos y no pudo hacer nada más que alejarse y levantarse.

—¡Mi chocolate! —exclamó emocionado cuando lo agarró.

Sirius lo miró completamente extrañado por un momento, probablemente pensando en cómo había arruinado aquel maravilloso momento por una barra de chocolate.

Remus se había puesto de pie mientras desenvolvía el chocolate.

—¡Oye, dame! —exigió Sirius, poniéndose de pie también.

El joven hombre lobo negó con su cabeza.

—Olvídalo. Es la última que me queda y tendré que esperar hasta nuestra próxima salida a Hogsmeade para conseguir más. —Acababa de dar su primera mordida y su amigo no había permitido ni siquiera un segundo de deleite cuando se había parado a su lado—. Dije que no, Canuto.

Pero Sirius lo miraba fijamente, inexpresivo.

Remus lo conocía mejor que nada y presintió que debía correr si quería salvar su golosina favorita, así que así lo hizo, contando con que Sirius lo perseguiría detrás de él.

No había logrado alejarse demasiado porque Sirius había sido demasiado rápido y lo había tacleado una vez más contra el suelo. Esta vez el chico no había dudado ni siquiera un segundo para abalanzarse sobre él y demandar sus labios con impaciencia.

La respiración de ambos se había acelerado y Remus no podía negar que esta situación le fascinaba.

Cuando se separaron, Sirius le guiñó un ojo antes de volver a su lugar de origen junto a la capa de James y a las pertenencias de Remus.

Remus le mostró la barra que aún tenía en su mano cuando se reincorporó en su lugar también.

—¿No querías chocolate? —preguntó.

—Ya no —se encogió de hombros—. Creo que tuve suficiente chocolate.


End file.
